gleekbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Ashley Bittencourt
'Ashley Morris Bittencourt 'é uma personagem do Gleek. Estuda no colégio Unika e mantém um relacionamento com Kevin. Biografia Temporada 1 Ashley aparece como co-protagonista principal de todas as temporadas. Em Amor, Intriga e Computador, aparece não gostar de Caleido e que tem logo uma briga. Em O Coral Gleek, se mostra muito interressada no coral Gleek. Mais se recusa a participar, porque Caleido também está no coral. No episódio Fusão, Desfusão e Complicação, adora a idéia de Caleido ser substituido por Mark no coral, o que faz ela entrar nele. Mais quando é para cantar, ela canta Judas e ajuda Caleido. Em Rich Girls, ela descobre que foi substituida no clube de torcidas por Thaylor, o que deixa ela chocada. E num momento de fraquesa, quando beija Jhon, mais é interrompido por Caleido. Mais depois, tudo volta ao normal. Em Os Preparativos, ela beija Caleido para defender dos insultos de Jhon. Já em Happy Day Kartnay é dela a idéia de destruir o aniversário da malvada. O que era impossível, o plano dá certo. Em Olha a Putaria, ela se mostra apaixonada por Kevin e não mais inimiga de Caleido. Em O Fim, Ashley fica com Kevin no final, mesmo sabendo que para ele só era uma ficada. Músicas Solos Temporada 1: *Friday by Rebecca Black ''(Happy Day Kartnay) Temporada 3: *Love You Like A Love Song (Ás Vezes Cançoes Não Levam a Nada) *The Climb ''by Miley Cyrus ''(Dia dos Namorados) *I Love New York (Meia-Música) (New York Aqui Vamos Nós) Temporada 4: *Pó Lisa Pó ''by Janny Rosa ''(A Proporsão) *Vem Dançar Com Tudo ''by Lino Krizz ''(Chinelo e Fire no fundo) (Trocas) Duetos Temporada 2: *E.T ''by Katy Perry ''(Caleido) (O Fim?) Temporada 3: *Hit The Lights ''by Selena Gomez e The Scene ''(Caleido) (Nunca Diga Nunca) *L-O-V-E (Kevin) (Meia-Música) (New York Aqui Vamos Nós) Temporada 4: *Você Vai Voltar ''by Floribella ''(Kevin) (Poder de Uma Lenda) *Prom Queen ''by ABBA ''(Katie) (Rainha do Baile) Em Grupo Temporada 1: *Desde de Quando Você se Foi ''by Fresno (Caleido, Jhon, Dakota, Fire e Thaylor) (O Coral Gleek) *On The Floor ''by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull ''(Jhon, Caleido, Thaylor e Fire) (Roupas Exclusivas) Temporada 2: *Toxic/Till The World Ends ''by Britney Spears ''(Katie, Fire, Ammy, Adam, Thaylor e Brittanay) (Britney/Brittanay) *I'm Slave 4 U ''by Britney Spears ''(Katie, Adam, Ammy, Jhon, Caleido, Brittanay, Fire e Kevin) (Sexualidade?) *Born This Way ''by Lady Gaga ''(Jhon, Santana, Maris, Thaylor e Adam) (As Nacionais) *Don't Stop Believin' by Journey (Jhon, Ashley e Kevin) (Começa as Mundias) Temporada 3: *America by West Side Story (Santana, Kevin e Brittanay) (Eu Sou o Passado) *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town by Harry Reser and his band ft. Tom Stacks (Caleido, Fire, Santana, Katie, Jhon, Maris e Kevin) (O Verdadeiro Espírito Natalino) *Don't Stop Believin' by Journey (Thaylor, Katie, Maris, Jhon, Rory, Fire, Terri, Santana, Kevin, Caleido, Brittanay, Fred e Gléu) (Nunca Diga Nunca) No Fundo Temporada 1: *Judas ''by Lady Gaga ''(Para Caleido, Dakota e Thaylor) (Junto com Fire) (Fusão, Desfusão e Complicação) Temporada 2: *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga (Para Caleido) (Junto com Thaylor, Fire, Jhon e Kevin no Fundo) (A Noite de Terror) Temporada 3: *Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another by Blondie/Pat Benatar (Para Jhon e Santana) (Junto com Caleido, Katie, Maris, Kevin e Terri) (Seja Forte) Ashley-gleek.jpg|Ashley performando. Categoria:Gleek Categoria:Personagem